


Frantic

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Igual no pasa nada malo, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Tendrían que haber un par de etiquetas más pero serían spoiler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Todo era calma y ya no importaba nada más. Cuando Dean despierte, comprenderá por qué las cosas debieron suceder de esa manera.Día 23 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Despertar.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es de [la canción de Metallica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sq3eLdixvCc).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Eric Kripke. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Sentía su cuerpo ligero. El sonido a su alrededor había disminuido a cero. La calma y la tranquilidad estaban latentes a su alrededor y las ganas de sonreír lo embargaron. De pronto, la oscuridad se volvió luz y sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera caído al suelo sin previo aviso. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante la sensación, y una sonrisa familiar fue lo primero que encontró. Reconoció poco a poco su cuerpo como si fuera un vehículo que recién había sido puesto en marcha. Lentamente, se puso en posición vertical y sintió la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Tómalo con calma. Va a llevarte un tiempo acostumbrarte.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Su voz sonó ronca. La garganta le dolía. Miró a la mujer de cabello rojizo que se encontraba de pie a su lado, observándolo.

—No soy yo la que tiene que responderte eso, Dean.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme dónde demonios estamos?

La mujer le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si quieres saberlo, sígueme.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron cuando ella hizo un movimiento de mano. Obviamente, había sido magia.

—Malditas brujas —susurró Dean antes de ponerse de pie. Al salir al pasillo pudo sentir cómo el frío del lugar parecía calarle los huesos. Frotó sus extremidades con las palmas de sus manos tratando de calentar su cuerpo de esa manera. Vio a la bruja detenerse frente a una habitación a la que llegaron después de mucho caminar y volvió a encontrarse con su usual sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿qué?

—Nada en particular. Me preguntaba qué expresión vas a poner una vez que entres.

El cazador respondió a su provocación poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero esta fue respondida automáticamente cuando las puertas frente a ambos se abrieron y vio a lo lejos a una persona sentada en un trono. Estaba vestido con un traje blanco y Dean sintió que rejuvenecía varios años porque recordaba haber visto a esa persona vestida de esa manera en un universo alternativo.

—Sammy…

Su nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios, y la mujer a su lado se sintió satisfecha al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del cazador. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Bueno, mi labor está hecha.

—Te lo agradezco, Rowena.

—Ha sido un placer, Samuel.

Tras despedirse con una exagerada reverencia, la mujer volvió sobre sus pasos, dejando solos a los hermanos.

—¿Sammy? ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? —su voz sonaba quebrada, y seguía doliéndole la garganta. Probablemente por eso se había aguantado las ganas de responder a las provocaciones que Rowena le había hecho en el camino hacia ese lugar. Sam le sonrió y se acercó hacia él. Algo en su mirada parecía estar expresando preocupación, y algo más. Anhelo, tal vez. Apoyó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos dejando a Dean más perplejo de lo que ya estaba—. Sam, me estás lastimando.

Ante su queja, el aludido se apresuró a soltarlo, y Dean vio cómo se quitaba abruptamente las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Ahora que lo dices… No mucho… Pero, ¿vas a explicarme qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no estamos en el búnker? ¿Y por qué demonios estás vestido así?

Sam suspiró y volvió a apoyar su mano sobre Dean.

—Ven. Te lo explicaré en el camino —ambos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que parecía interminable—. Estoy seguro que te duele todo el cuerpo, pero te acostumbrarás más temprano que tarde. Verás, Dean, nosotros perdimos —el aludido musitó una pregunta, pero teniendo en cuenta que su hermano estaba por contarle toda la situación de todos modos, no le importó que no lo hubiera oído—. Había una sola manera de terminarlo todo, y era esta.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de manera estrepitosa y el escenario que se presentó ante Dean fue espeluznante.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Te lo dije. Perdimos. La única manera de ganar era esta.

—¿El maldito Apocalipsis?

—No está tan mal —Sam cruzó la puerta y se arregló el cabello. Dean pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. El aroma a muerte y sangre era repugnante, y entró tan rápidamente a su sistema que sintió que no se lo podría quitar en décadas. Sin embargo, algo lo atrajo hacia Sam. Algo siempre lo atraía hacia él, lo quisiera o no. Cuando miró hacia atrás reconoció el lugar donde había estado: el infierno. Siguieron caminando en línea recta por un vecindario que estaba prácticamente muerto. No había vida, sí quizás en el verde del pasto, y el par de animales que vio en el camino, mas no podía decir lo mismo de los seres humanos. A lo lejos, las casas parecían estar vacías. Caminaron en silencio, el sol estaba sobre su cabeza pero el ambiente no estaba particularmente caluroso. Gritos de niños se oyeron cuando llegaron a una calle principal. Su atención se posó rápidamente sobre el grupo que pasó jugando con pistolas de agua. Sam soltó una risa al ver el rostro de Dean—. ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que pensabas que estaban siendo torturados o algo así?

—Algo así —reconoció el aludido mientras trataba de secarse el chorro de agua que había mojado su pantalón—. Estos niños…

—Chuck llegó y comenzó a destruirlo todo —comenzó a relatar Sam mientras ambos seguían caminando. Dean observaba cómo los seres humanos estaban apareciendo uno tras otro en la ciudad—. La estrategia que se suponía iba a darnos una victoria, falló, llevándose vidas en el proceso, así que tuve que recurrir a la única persona que pensé podía ayudarme.

—Rowena.

—Exacto. Ella envío a desenterrar archivos ocultos del infierno y descubrió que existía otra forma de derrotar a Chuck, y eso era que un opuesto le hiciera frente. Como Lucifer estaba muerto y enterrado, y era mejor que así quedara, había una opción que nadie había considerado: el legítimo rey del infierno —mientras seguía hablando, ambos llegaron a una colina. Dean no podía recordar en qué momento la ciudad se había convertido en una colina verde, pero eso sucedió, y sobre ella, como si lo estuviera observando todo a la distancia, estaba su _Baby_. Sam abrió la puerta del conductor como si le diera permiso a Dean a subirse a ella—. Es decir, yo.

Mientras Sam se dirigía a la puerta del acompañante, Dean se quedó de pie frente al Impala. Podía sentir el frío del vidrio en su mano, pero lo que le había dicho Sam lo había dejado sin palabras. Asomó la cabeza hacia el interior donde su hermano ya estaba sentado.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —el aludido acompañó al más alto dentro del vehículo y cerró la puerta en silencio—. Tenía que ser de esta manera, Dean. No había otra solución.

—Entonces, ¿ahora tú eres Dios?

—Más o menos —el aludido hizo un gesto con la mano acompañando sus palabras—. Hay varias sucursales, y teniendo en cuenta la reputación que tengo como cazador, he conseguido que monstruos se unieran a nuestra causa. En armonía no es tan complicado mantener un orden en todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

—No puedo creerlo —la sorpresa de Dean era visible en su rostro y Sam no podía evitar que se le formara una sonrisa—. Pero, espera un momento, dijiste que se perdieron vidas. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La mirada de Sam era por demás extraña. Aunque no tenía ningún brillo amarillo o carmesí, algo no estaba bien y por primera vez, Dean se sintió realmente vivo cuando Sam acarició su rostro con una expresión que no alcanzaba a comprender—. ¿Sammy?

—Tú, Dean, te había perdido a ti —con cada una de sus palabras, Dean pareció estar reviviendo lo sucedido. Era cierto, todo había fallado. Y él no era el único que había muerto. Sintió la ira acumulándose en su rostro y la impotencia por no tener a nadie con quien descargarla. Y de pronto, pareció tener una sed de sangre que le hizo recordar algo más. Levantó la manga derecha de su camisa y la encontró ahí, brillando como la primera vez que la tuvo, la marca de Caín—. Era la única manera de traerte con vida.

—Oh, Sammy…

Dean apoyó su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—Siempre habrá alguien que quiera hacer el mal, Dean, siempre habrá alguien que deba ser castigado.

—¿Y yo debo ser el verdugo?

—¿No lo hemos sido con tantos monstruos hasta ahora?

—Y mira cómo nos fue… Un psicópata que mataría cualquier cosa ahora mismo y un… un… ya no sé ni lo que eres.

—Yo soy yo, Sam; y tú eres tú, Dean. ¿Qué más da cómo nos llame el resto? —Dean lo miró de reojo y sintió que era la primera vez que lo veía en mucho tiempo. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y besó sus labios mientras una de sus manos lo acariciaba—. ¿Habrá alguna otra manera para calmar esto que siento?

—Podríamos probar…

—Rey del infierno, ¿eh?

—Caballero del infierno… No te queda mal…

Dean suspiró y Sam se acurrucó sobre su cuello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?

—Dos semanas.

—No pudiste dejarme muerto ni dos semanas…

—¡Lo dice el que vendió su alma para resucitarme!

—Tienes razón… Sammy, ¿qué nos deparará a partir de ahora?

—¿Realmente importa? —Dean lo miró de reojo—. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> En todos mis universos, Dean y Sam están juntos :) no importa qué tengan que sacrificar en el proceso ❤


End file.
